


Home is in your arms

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: On a sleepy evening, Daisy comes to the realisation that she is Home.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029105
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Home is in your arms

There was no reason behind it. One moment Daisy was curled up at Daniel's side, sleepily glancing at his book over his shoulder, and the next, she was sharply aware of everything around her.

They were sat in a cramped bunk in the middle of freaking _space._ The light in the hall flickered intermittently from when Kora had tried to prank them.

Daniel’s books lay piled up against his beloved typewriter, the letters that formed ‘I love You’ already worn from use.

Daisy’s laptop was open beside it, their most recent TV obsession paused on the screen.

Her Hula doll took pride of place on her bedside table, besides Daniel’s latest letter to her, creased from being clutched to her chest.

It wasn’t a home. The bed was really too small for two people, despite its title as a ‘Double bed’. The walls were grey and metallic, and the floor was only ever too hot, or too cold.

This place would never be home, no matter how many fluffy blankets Daisy snuck inside.

It was Daniel’s things in this room that told Daisy she was home. His typewriter next to her laptop was so very _them_ that it made Daisy’s chest ache with love for him.

Daisy shifted, pressing her lips to Daniel's neck and whispering a silent 'I love you'. She wasn't quite ready to say the words out loud yet, but she knew one thing. After all these years of searching, she was finally home.


End file.
